Twist in Point
by nepetation
Summary: When Church wakes up naked, in bed with Caboose, and feeling like this godawful headache is going to kill him, there's only one line he can draw to reach an explanation.


"God damn," Church woke with a taste on his tongue more foul than his words. His breath felt stale when it passed through his lips in the form of a groan; a pained sound with a drowsy undertone that he struggled to make as he moved himself into a sitting position. There was a feeling that a load of bricks had slammed into his head, his limbs felt creaky and twisted, and he suddenly felt downright nauseated.

Okay, maybe sitting up wasn't one of the brighter moves to make for a guy with a hangover. He let his head drop back to the pillow with a grunt. Shit, that hurt. Did someone attack his head with a jackhammer last night? Or better yet, he felt more like his entire body had been pummelled with boulders. Either way, it wasn't a pleasant sensation to wake up to.

At least he didn't make the mistake of turning on the light. Feeling like his eyes were about to set fire was a sensation Church did not want to experience.

There was a whine from somewhere under the covers next to the trooper, groggy and slow. Well that would explain why he was naked. Shame he couldn't remember any of it, what with the alcohol.

"Church...?" Wait. That voice- "my back hurts," Oh god. "Does yours hurt? I think it would after last night," Caboose.

Did... Did he and Caboose fuck? Church grimaced at the thought. No, no, they couldn't have. '_There has to be someway to explain this_,' he insisted to himself.

"Caboose. Hey, man, you know what happened last night?" It was a struggle to force the question out past his skull-crushing headache.

"Oh, yes. I do," the younger one nodded. He sat up in the bed and let the blanket fall from covering his chest. From what little light that cane from outside, Church could make out a moronic grin on the man's face.

He waited a moment to hear more, irritation building up when Caboose said nothing. Normally the guy's mouth was like a semi-automatic but right now this conversation was a lot like pulling teeth- slow and filled with pain.

"_Well_?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Caboose bobbed his head from one side to the next, working the blanket in his lab with his hands, "Well what?" Seriously, did he want for Church to knock him upside the head? Because he would, if he didn't feel like he was dying that is.

"What the hell happened last night, that's well what!" He growled, followed by a groan and a whimper with a clutch to his pounding head.

"Ohhhh!" Caboose gave a vigorous nod; it made Church feel dizzy just to look at him, "Yeah, we had a lot of fun. We played game that Tucker told me about and-"

Embarrassment washed over Church and was all he need to here at that point- or wanted to for that matter. If Tucker was involved, there were only so many rational conclusions that could be made of the situation.

"Okay, okay, we played one of Tuck's games," the older man cringed. He felt horrible just saying it. How could he have had sex with Caboose, who hardly even knew what sex was? And he had apparently been wasted beyond belief on top of that, going by this godawful hangover.

Again Caboose nodded way too enthusiastically, "Yeah, and I think I won. But I did not know you were so flexible!"

Why was he still talking? "Caboose._ Shut up_."

"Oh, I think that happy drink is why you did so not good."

Holy shit. Caboose was telling Him that he'd been bad at sex? God, Church definitely didn't need this right now. He felt like there was a second head trying to grow from his first and though he never met anyone to have that happen, he imagined it would be painful. There was no way he could listen to Caboose ramble about this of all things.

"Caboose, if you don't stop taking right now..." He spoke slowly and carefully, partly to what he was saying through to the other, but mainly for his own benefit, "my head is literally going to explode."

That shut him up. The blond gasped and made a concerned sound from the back of his throat. He obviously wanted so badly to say something, but fortunately for Church, kept his damn mouth closed.

The lighter blue soldier let out a careful sigh. He just needed to think for a while and given the predicament he was in, silence was a good accompaniment to his thoughts.

Knowing that he and the young blond involved themselves in such an activity was guilt inspiring. He took Caboose's virginity. He couldn't remember taking it, but he took it. Hell, the poor idiot probably didn't even realise what was going on!

On top of feeling immensely stiff and in pain, now Church had to deal with this sledgehammer of guilt wedging itself in his gut.

This wasn't anyway for someone's first time to go, especially not Caboose. He was an idiot, undoubtedly messed up in the head after the O'Malley ordeal, but the guy deserved something better, not a drunken one night stand.

"Church," said man scrubbed his face with his hands and rolled his head to the side. Caboose whispered in a low voice, "shouldn't we put the mat away?"

"I told you to- mat?" Church's brow furrowed together, confusion sprouting on his face. They used a mat...?

Sure enough, he could just make out a rumple of coloured spots on white, looking like it'd been tossed haphazardly into a corner. There was a spinning wheel resting next to it, split into four colours that corresponded with the mat.

"What was that game you said Tucker told you about, buddy?" His initial panic was starting to drain. The Twister mat gave fortification for him to deny what he had been convinced has gone down last night, but he needed answers from Caboose, "We didn't do anything afterwards? Just played that dumb game?"

Caboose shifted on his side if the bed, stretching his arms ofur his head with a yawn, "Yeahhh. We just played a lot of 'Naked Twister'. You fell asleep in the middle of the last round," he paused with a hum in thought, "What else would we do after?"

Church's shoulders became less tense then, and a breath he had stuck in his throat came out as a sigh. What a fucking relief. As weird a game as that sounded, he would have rather played that with the other than to have had sex with him while in a drunken stupor. Figured that was all they did- as far as Church was concerned, Caboose was... particularly innocent on the topic anyway.

"...Remind me later to show you that book I've got on how babies happen."


End file.
